Although I am Blind
by GoldenDragonClouds
Summary: Fullmetal would have to realize at some point that although the Fuher was physically blind, he could see far and wide in his heart and mind and nothing would ever change that. Tribute to Chapter 102. Spoilers. Slight traces of Royai, Edwin, Almei. Automatically AU after Chapter 108.


**Although I am Blind**

A Fullmetal Alchemist fanfiction

GoldenDragonClouds

Fullmetal would have to realize at some point that although the Fuher was physically blind, he could see far and wide in his heart and mind...  
And nothing would ever be able to change that.

Tribute to Chapter 102

Disclaimer: If I owned it Chapter 102 would never have gone in that direction.

* * *

"What are you doing? Are you _with_ me, Fullmetal?"

"What are you talking about?"

"It's pitch black... I can't see a thing. Where are we? Can you see any lights?"  
There was a pause as realization dawned on him.

"I... can't see."

Pride smiled.

* * *

"Long live the Fuher!"

"Long live the Fuher!"

Cheers erupted as the Fuher, lead up to the stage by none other than the Fullmetal Alchemist, took the stand.

Those who were up close enough could see the smile on his face, and the way the corners of his eyes crinkled.

Eyes that would never again be able to see.

Even now the citizens saw that although his right hand was raised to wave to the invisible crowd of people ahead of him, his left gripped Fullmetal's arm tightly.

The notes he read his speech from was in Braille- only a genius like he, or Fullmetal, for that matter, could have ever learnt it that fast.

He concluded his speech- he was lauded by a torrent of applause- and with another smile that crinkled his eyes, he began to descend the stairs- once more gripping Fullmetal's arm.

His wife- a Colonel in his military- gave a smile to the General and shooed him up the stairs once more. He had a speech to make as well. Fullmetal replied with a pained smile before ascending.

* * *

Everyone knew by now that although the Fuher had managed to save the country from the wrath of Father and the Homunculi, this man would never be able to see his beloved country.

No one knew how exactly it had happened- they could see no wounds, and he still used circles in all the rare times he actually used alchemy... It had happened years ago yet the gossip had never subsided.

But everyone loved the Fuher. Ever since he had been instated wars had been resolved, foreign trade had opened again, and although there were still the occasional skirmishes they were never as serious as the ones during Bradley's time.

It was a pity that he couldn't see any of the benefits the country had gained because of his work.

* * *

"Has your brother been released from the hospital yet, Fullmetal? This is the fourth time this year."

"He's been home for less than four hours now. Apparently he's been holed up in his room because he doesn't want to catch Mei's cold."

The Fuher laughed.

"I trust that Winry is well?"

"Yeah, she's just fine.... You asked me this yesterday in the office."

"You're just annoyed that I'm making you do desk work."

"Exactly! What's wrong with being a field agent?"

"You can actually see the fun."

A sudden silence had crept upon the car.

"Thanks for dropping me off, Colonel, Fuher."

"Edward, how many times do we have to ask you to call us by name?"

"A million, Riza. More than a million before he'll actually listen to us."

Fullmetal gave the Colonel another pained smile.

The Colonel ignored him. He was still a naïve child if he thought the Fuher had never come to terms with his loss.

"Thanks, Hawkeye, Mustang."

The Colonel sighed. This was all they were going to get out of him.

"Say hi to the others for me."

"Yeah, I'll do that."

* * *

"Did he give you that smile again?"

"Yes. He's still as naïve as he was when we first recruited him."

"Please Riza. He's not _that_ clueless."

"He still thinks you're not over your blindness issue."

A smirk graced the Fuher's lips.

"Let him think that. He'll realize the truth somewhere along the line. He always does."

The Colonel rolled her eyes, chuckling softly at her husband's words. But he was right.

Fullmetal would realize at some point that although the Fuher was physically blind, he could see far and wide in his heart and mind. And nothing would change that.

* * *

"Although I'm Blind, I can see far and wide; Even though I'm disabled, I can climb high mountains."

Shirley Cheng, Award Winning Disabled Author

* * *

Reviews please?


End file.
